The Family Tree
by Dcfan100
Summary: When Robin gets an emergency message from Gotham he steps back into a world he never thought he'd return to. An eventual RobXRae. My first teen titans fic, please review! Story complete, at least for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my First Teen Titans fic, I tied it in with the continuity of The Batman just to let you know. Anyway enjoy and please review. **

Disclaimer, I do not own Teen Titans and sadly probably none of us ever will.

Dick Grayson sighed as he sat down on his bed after another long day in Jump City but now everything was peaceful. No crisis, no villains, no city in peril just silence. He lay down and had closed his eyes when he heard a noise coming from inside one of his brief cases on the top of his shelf. It wasn't the noise of the Titans communicators and it wasn't the noise of mechanical gizmos. Slowly he walked over to the shelf and picked up the brief case, brushing off a bit of dust he looked at the emblem on the front. Instead of the normal R or T symbol that lined most of his equipment there on the front of the case lay the black symbol of the Bat. He opened the case and picked up the bat wave communicator. He pressed a button and brought it closer to his face.

Cyborg woke up at six the next morning and crept out of his room and trying his best not to wake up any of his teammates started walking towards the kitchen. As he walked into the living room he saw Robin intently typing at the computer screen.

"Cyborg" Robin said as if he'd heard him coming from a mile away. "I need you to get the T Car ready for a road trip, and pack a suitcase. As soon as the other titans wake up we're heading to Gotham City."

"Dude, what's going on?" Cyborg asked. He knew that Robin got up early but he never thought that he'd be up today. Especially after yesterday's missions.

"I'll explain later but right now it's important that we get there as fast as we can. Kid Flash and The Harold have already agreed to watch the city while we're gone." Robin said.

"Um Rob, not to sound mean or nothing but if it's Gotham City business then shouldn't you take care of it yourself? I mean those guys are like your family, maybe it would be better if we didn't come." Cyborg said skeptically. Robin turned around and sighed, not an impatient sigh but the kind of sigh one does when remembering the past.

"Cy, Ever since I moved from Gotham City you guys have been like my family over here and I don't think I can do this without you guys."

"Don't worry about it man." Cyborg said smiling. "We've got your back." He said giving him a small punch to the arm. "I'll got get the others."

The others (particularly Beast Boy) were not happy to be woken up so early in the morning but nevertheless they packed there suitcases and headed for the T-Car.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said after another yawn. "What kind of road trip is so important that you have to wake us up at six thirty to go to?" He groaned as the five titans drove down the road.

"Yes Robin, where do you wish to take us?" Star Fire asked innocently. Robin sighed again and Star Fire frowned, she'd never seen him this aggravated since his encounters with Slade.

"Gotham City." Robin answered quietly.

"Dude! Good thing I brought my camera!" Beast Boy half yelled with no trace of any signs that he was ever tired.

"Please what is this Gotham City?" Starfire asked

"It's like the place where Robin grew up and where he lived before he joined the Titans." Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Oh then you have family there?" Star Fire asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Robin said his voice barely audible. Sensing that this was a sore subject the two stopped talking until they stopped at a restaurant for lunch. As the Titans climbed out of the vehicle and headed inside. Robin leaned up against the car and started at his communicator. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Raven.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just fine" he said in a more confident voice.

"Just remember we share a bond, I'll always be ready to listen if you have something you need to talk about." Even though she had said it in her usual Gothic monotone Robin felt more comfortable knowing that she understood him.

"Yeah, Thanks Rae" he said giving her a smile. "Come on, lets go inside."

**So how was? Sorry if it was a little short, anyway reviews are welcome, even if they are in the form of flames, they are welcome.**


	2. Gotham City

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Anyway, this story is going to be using a lot characters from the Batman universe but if you don't like one of them tell me and I'll see what I can do to change it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.**

"Dude! This place is even larger than I imagined!" Beast Boy said staring up at the skyscrapers of Gotham City. "How many people live here again?"

"About four million" Cyborg grinned "Now Rob, which direction is this manor in again?"

"Turn left at the next street and keep going until you hit Wayne road. You should be able to find the manor from there." Robin said a little urgently. He turned his head and looked towards the back of the car. Starfire and Beast Boy continued to rave about how the city looked while Raven sat quietly between the two reading one of her books. For the hundredth time that day Robin sighed.

"Man, this city is so cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed "Why'd you ever decide to leave?" Robin's eyes narrowed under his mask and a strange look came over his face.

"It may look nice by day" he half growled "but by night it's an entirely different town."

"Sorry man didn't mean to…Dude! Is that your house?!" Beast Boy yelled glancing up at the large mansion.

"That's Wayne Manor." Robin confirmed. He got out of the car and walked up to the gate and pressed the button on the voice speaker. A moment later a crisp English accent could be heard.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Alfred." Robin said and after a moment continued "It's me."

"Ah, Master Dick!" Alfred said as the gate opened. "I shall meet you at the door." As the T Car drove up to the manor a figure in a tuxedo could be seen waiting.

"Master Dick its been so long." Alfred said greeting Robin.

"Hello Alfred" Robin said with a small smile giving him a handshake. "I'd like to introduce you to my new team, that's Cyborg, Beast Boy, Star Fire and Raven." Alfred gave a polite nod to each of them and then traveled to the trunk of the car to help retrieve there suitcases.

"Oh, and you remember Mrs. Gordon." Alfred said as he pulled three cases from the trunk with ease.

"Barbara?" Robin asked turning to look at her come out the door.

"Hey Bird Boy" She said softly "Long time no see."

"Isn't Mr. Wayne around?" Raven asked skeptically looking first at Barbara and then at Wayne Manor. Alfred glanced uneasily at Robin and Barbara looked at the ground.

"Perhaps we'd better continue this talk inside the manor." Alfred said suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked. Robin paused before answering.

"Bruce has been…missing."

"Two weeks?" Cyborg asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you call him earlier?"

"It's a long story." Robin said then looking back at Alfred. "You said you lost his signal in the warehouse district?"

"Yes sir, but we've looked everywhere in that area. Lucius said that some kind of radio interference blocked out his com link and blocked the locator device in his suit."

"I'm going to check out that area and see if I can find anything that you guys missed." Robin said quickly.

"Hey, the city hasn't been safe lately, you really shouldn't go alone, I'm coming with you." Barbara said "I'll meet you by the bat mobile in a few minuets."

"I'll come to!" Raven said a little too quickly. "I can uh sense him if he's around."

"Right" Robin confirmed then turning to the rest of the group. "Cyborg, Starfire, Beast boy, you guys can help Alfred pick up more information."

"Dude we just got here!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Rest assured Master Robin, I shall be able to continue the search." Alfred smiled.

"Thanks Alfred, come on Raven." He said as he led Raven towards one of the entrances to the bat cave.

Under Wayne Manor inside the Bat Cave Batgirl showed the two to the Bat Mobile. "You'll find not much has changed since you left, in terms of equipment anyway." She said as she took the passengers seat.

"You haven't changed a bit." Robin said giving her a rare smile.

"Shut up and drive boy blunder." She smiled giving him a small punch to the arm. Robin noticed the strange look that Raven gave him.

"She used to be uh…"

"Your girlfriend?" Raven asked straight to the point.

"Pretty much." Batgirl said looking out the window as Robin drove the car out of the cave and into the sewers line that ran under the Bat Cave.

"Are you still…"

"No." The two answered firmly and quickly with little tone or emotion to there voices.

"What happened?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't really like to talk about it." Robin said with a determined look on his face. Deciding to drop the matter Raven was silent for the rest of the trip. When they reached warehouse area it was already dusk.

"This is approximately the place where his transmitter was still working." Bat Girl said. "Lucius says that there was a lot of interference in this area between nine o clock and two in the morning and it wasn't natural however, it shouldn't have been strong enough to block a transmission from his cowl."

"A scrambling device?" Robin asked.

"No, those things are huge, they would have left a trail."

"What about a sniper?"

"Huh?"

"Technically speaking you could scramble the signals in the area for a minuet or two with a portable device which would give someone time to capture him and any other interference…"

"Could easily have been faked." Batgirl finished "I'm going to scout the buildings to see if I can pick up any clues, you two going to be fine here?" The two nodded and watched as Batgirl fired a tow cable at the nearest building and flew away.

"Okay, what's the deal Raven?" Robin said as soon as she was gone.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"You'd have to have met Batman before you could sense him, if you never met a person before then you'd have no idea what to look for when trying to find a someone."

"How'd you…?"

"We share a bond remember?" Robin said with a small smirk as he walked towards one of the warehouses. "So why'd you come along?"

"Why did you let me come along?" She retorted.

"Maybe I just like your company." He said then walking into the warehouse he began to search the area for any clues.

"You're pretty close aren't you?"

"These guys were my family for a quite awhile" he sighed. "Bruce acted like a father to me , Alfred was great and Barbara was like my sister."

"Why'd you ever chose to leave?" Raven asked curiously

"I didn't choose to leave. I got kicked out. But before I left Bruce told me that if I ever needed help that I could always come back, but not as a side kick" Robin said his face turning into a frown.

"You really care about him don't you?" Raven said with sympathy.

"Like I said." Robin said his frown deepening "He was like a father to me, he took me in" Robin sighed "When it seemed that no one else could help. He let me live in the manor, it was home for a long time. Ever since the circus accident…" he said sitting down by the wall of the warehouse trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "That took away my parents Bruce was there to help. He helped me find my parents killer, now I have to find him, It's my turn to repay him." He said wincing as he remembered the day when his parents died.

"Robin, I'm…I'm sorry" she said quietly sitting down next to him and taking his hand she looked straight at him giving Robin the feeling that she was staring right through his mask and into his eyes. "I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. I lost a lot of people close to me when I was young. I promise you, and we'll find him. Whatever, it takes" She said giving his hand a small squeeze, Robin gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks Raven." He said looking down at her.

"No problem." She said blushing slightly. She moved a little closer to him and looked up at his face and he smiled down at her. Slowly the two moved there heads closer towards each others when Robin's communicator suddenly rang. The two quickly pulled back and Robin pressed a button on the communicator.

"You were right Robin" came Batgirls voice "And you're going to want to see this."

"On a rooftop about six hundred yards away, I found this." She said holding up a bullet shell. Robin slowly took the shell and help it up in his hand and turned it around to see the large initials scrawled on it the side. Plainly printed were the royally scrawled initials D.S.

"Deadshot!" he growled.

**So, good or bad? Was Batgirl too annoying? Not enough of the other titans? Should I continue? Please give me some feed back. **


	3. Painful Past

**Hey, kind of nervous about this chapter because it takes a slightly darker tone. Just to clear up any misconception yes Barbara Gordon does become Oracle after she was shot by the Joker but that takes place after this story. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

"Floyd Lawton, Aka Deadshot. Expert marksman and proficient hand to hand combat skills. Escaped police custody three months ago and hasn't been seen since." Robin said as he continued to search the police databanks on the bat computer.

"But Deadshot has always been an assassin, surely he couldn't be the mastermind behind this caper." Alfred said thoughtfully.

"You're right, revenge is not Deadshot's style. He just sells his services to the highest bidder." He looked over the information again. "We need an informant other wise we might never be able to pick up his trail."

"Then I suggest you pay Oswald Cobblepot a visit."

"The penguin?"

"Well since you left sir, he has supposedly reformed and become and the honest business owner of the Iceberg Lounge, of course with his connections I'm sure he could find some information about Deadshot for you." Robin nodded and headed towards the lower levels of the Bat Cave.

"Are any of the other titans still awake?" he asked.

"The last time I saw Mrs. Gordon and Mrs. Raven they were still awake sir."

"Could you tell them to meet me outside the iceberg lounge?"

"Not a problem."

"Thanks Alfred." Robin said as he put on his helmet, mounted his old R cycle and drove off.

"You and Robin seem pretty close." Batgirl said looking at the Iceberg lounge atop a building across the street while she and Raven waited for Robin talk to Penguin. "Are you two…?"

"Just good friends" Raven said quickly.

"You seem to be trying to convince yourself of that." Batgirl said turning her head back towards the Iceberg Lounge so Raven couldn't see the little smile that appeared on her face. Raven felt frustrated, if Batgirl has been any other person she would have been able to read her mind or sense some emotions coming from her but like Robin, Batgirl had strong mental shields that kept her out.

"Okay so we're really good friends, we've been through a lot together." She finally said. "He's the first person I go to when something's wrong, he actually understands me, he…" she was about to continue when she noticed Batgirl looking back at her with a smirk that seemed to be the trademark of everyone in the Bat family.

"Yeah just friends" Batgirl smiled.

Inside the Iceberg Lounge in the office of the manager Oswald Cobblepot deposited more money into his personal safe when he noticed a familiar shadow pass by the window. "So you've finally returned." He said "People are beginning to talk, they say…" he began before he noticed that the figure now standing in his office was not the Batman.

"We need to talk…Penguin!" Robin growled.

"Arkham?" Batgirl asked as Robin explained what the Penguin had told him.

"Can we trust him?" Raven asked skeptically. Batigirl nodded.

"Probably, the last thing Penguin would want is to get on the Batman's bad side but Arkham Asylum? Why would Deadshot go there?"

"That's what he said." Robin confirmed. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe." He joked.

"Keep dreaming." She said with a smile. Robin glanced back at Raven who had look of what almost seemed to be jealousy. He shrugged and gave her a small smirk.

"I'll go to Arkham and talk to the Warden, you two should stay here in case I need backup."

"But you asked us to come out here to back you up." Raven said.

"That was before I knew that Arkham was involved in this." Robin said his face hardening again "There are plenty of places in Gotham that are not good areas to visit and Arkham is one of them." His face softened as he looked at Raven "I really don't want you, well both of you to have to go to that madhouse."

"But…" Raven started but Robin had already shot his tow cable at the nearest building and swung away.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked as she and Batgirl watched Robin swing away.

"It's a long story. We should probably find something to keep ourselves occupied while we wait." She said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Barbara, please." Raven said "What got him so angry?" Batgirl sighed.

"If you want to know so badly. I'll tell you." She said finally.

"Well you know we were a couple before he moved away. We didn't really have any major problems in our relationship, it seemed to be going great. We were really in love, we looked for any exuse we could to spend time together. I still remember our first kiss and the school dance we went to. I didn't think anything could go wrong. We must have been together for a little more than a year before it started to go bad. I was out on patrol one night when I got a distress call. I should have known that it was a trap but I guess I had been getting sloppy lately. Almost as soon as I arrived I was attacked, I tried to fight them off but they pounced on me so fast. If I had looked before I leaped maybe I could have avoided the whole mess. Anyway, my captor turned out to be the villain Spellbinder. He originally set the trap for Batman but he intended to use me as a hostage. Of course when Batman and Robin got learned about this they immediately came to rescue me. Seeing that even if he did kill me he still was going to get captured, he released some of the Arkham inmates to fight the two off while he made his escape. While Batman fought them off Robin fought his way through the inmates and tried to get to me. He tracked us up to the rooftop of the Asylum and quickly started to attack Spellbinder. Spellbinder didn't stand a chance. He eventually gave up but Robin continued to attack him and then, I don't know if it was an accident or he just wasn't thinking but he knocked Spellbinder off the roof and killed him. Batman always said that even though we worked outside of the law we never killed a person, **ever.** But Robin did, and I couldn't help but feel that it was all on my account. Batman said that he had no choice but to stop Robin from crime fighting. He said he couldn't trust Robin anymore. We broke up, I think we both felt bad that it was **our** relationship that got a person killed, villain or not. That's when the arguing started. It seemed like Bruce and Dick could never see eye to eye on anything anymore and Robin decided to leave. He still cared about us and Batman said that if he ever needed a place to stay, he was always welcome in Wayne Manor to his old family but as a son, not a partner." At this Raven was silent and continued to stare at the ground.

"I never knew his past was so dark. Now I know why he never speaks about it." Raven whispered after what seemed like an eternity. Batgirl started at her for awhile then broke the silence.

"He's matured a lot since then, he really cares a lot for his team especially you."

"Well, I know that place doesn't hold any good memories for him but why'd he insist of going alone?"

"He cares about you. The last thing he wants is for the something like that to happen again, he doesn't want you getting hurt. You're sure you're just friends?"

"Not really." Raven whispered "I think I love him."

**So how was it? Good, bad, okay? Please review. **


	4. Arkham Asylum

**Okay, once again thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is a little short and that it has been a few days since I updated. Also the riddles in here are taken from the 60's series and the game Arkham Asylum, yeah sue me for no being original. Anyway here is the new chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

"What kind of people are always in a hurry?"

"For the last time Edward, I've got no time for your stupid riddles! Now where is Deadshot?"

"The answer is Russians."

"I know you saw him!" Robin yelled grabbing the Riddler by his straight jacket and slamming him up against the wall. "Now where is he?!"

"Fine if you must know, he's with the ghoul." Riddler said simply.

"He's dead?" Robin asked sharply.

"Please bird boy, I thought you were smarter than that." The Riddler grinned.

"Ghoul…Ghol…Ghul, Ra's Al Ghul!" Robin said piecing together the Riddlers puzzle.

"Excellent deduction Bird Boy, who'd you think it was? The Joker?" Riddler said rolling his eyes.

"Now who's the real mastermind behind this crime?" he asked sternly.

"You know, that is a question that even I may not be able to answer." He laughed.

"Guards take him away. We're done here." Robin called as two Arkham Asylum staff members dragged Riddler away. "Where's Arkham Asylums morgue room?" he asked one of the guards.

"On the western side of the island sir, near the wardens office." The guard answered. Robin nodded and took off running towards the western wing.

Meanwhile inside the morgue room two beings discussed the situation.

"He's coming this way. We need to evacuate here now."

"I'll get our guest out, I'm leaving it to you to hold him off."

"That wasn't in our agreement."

"Do it Lawton!"

"Fine but I expect to get a bonus for this." Deadshot growled as he heard footsteps outside the door. As the handle on the door jiggled three thugs and Deadshot all aimed their guns at the door. Then for what seemed like an eternity there was silence in the room. Deadshot began to feel uneasy and then noticed too late that two of the thugs were passed out on the floor and that the third one was being knocked out at that very moment. He quickly lifted his rifle and tried to get an accurate aim but the gun was knocked out of his hands by one of Robins boomerangs. Robin leaped towards Deadshot and delivered a solid punch to his face.

"Okay Deadshot, where is he?!"

"Yeah, like I'd tell you." Deadshot answered defiantly.

"Tell me now!" Robin roared delivering another punch to Deadshot's face.

"Doesn't matter, we'll all be dead soon." He grinned.

"Attention all Arkham staff!" an urgent voice over the intercom said "This is a code red, all cells have been opened, repeat this is a code red!" Robin glared at Deadshot who only gave him an evil laugh.

Meanwhile back outside Arkham Asylum.

"Arkham Staff just issued a distress call!" Bat Girl said "Someone's released the inmates, there running lose in Arkham!"

"Let's go!" Raven said urgently quickly teleporting herself and Batgirl onto Arkham grounds.

"It would have been nice to know that you could do that." Batgirl said as the two ran towards the doors. "Sir" she said approaching a guard who was hurrying towards his squad "Have you seen the Boy Wonder."

"Yeah, I think he went to the morgue room or intensive treatment, I forget which." He called as he hurried past.

"I'll take the interrogation area you take the morgue room." Raven said quickly as she flew off.

Back inside the morgue room Robin grew angrier.

"One last time, who are you working for and where is Batman!"

"I'll never tell." Deadshot spat as he felt Robin's fist strike his face again. Turning around so his back faced Robin he acted like that last punch has broken his jaw and silently drew a concealed pistol. Just as he spun around and tried to fire it, another boomerang knocked him on the side of the head and Batgirl kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"What did you do that for? He was almost ready to crack!" Robin said angrily.

"Yeah, he pulled a gun on you, he was so ready to talk, that doesn't matter now, Batman's captor is on the Island and now all we have to do is locate him. Now come on we have to go find Raven." She said urgently.

"Why the heck did you bring Raven here?!" Robin asked in despair.

"Because she loves you, now come on!"

"She what!"

"Long story"

Raven flew into the intensive treatment room and urgently looked around.

"I'm afraid that Robin is not here at the moment." A familiar voice said from the other side of the room. Raven's eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"Slade?" she asked in disbelief.

**So, good, bad to short? Please review.**


	5. Insanity

**Hello again sorry that the last chapter was so short and the cliffhanger but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I seriously thought about raising the rating of this story but there a lot of stuff in Teen Titans that is darker that this so here is the next chapter. Just a few side notes Slade's name in the comics was Deathstroke but his name was changed in the show supposedly because his name had "death" in it. I blame soccer moms but he's called Deathstroke once in this chapter. So just clearing that up and I do know that Mrs. Implies that a woman is married, sorry about that, but since Alfred always calls people Mr or Mrs in the show even when there not married I figured "meh" why not. Anyway, please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

"How…why are you here?" Raven stuttered.

"After your fathers defeat I went back into hiding. I started to make plans to destroy the city but as long as **he** was in the way I saw that none of my schemes would succeeded. Robin would always be there to foil the plan, to save the city. It became more of plan to take down Robin than to rule the **city**." Slade spat. "Then something clicked in my brain, something in my head told me to target everyone from his past." He said, his voice turning into a laugh. "I would have to beat him, break him and only then would I have the pure satisfaction of killing him!"

"You're insane." Raven whispered.

"Guilty as charged." Slade laughed as he leaped at Raven. She quickly raised an energy shield but Slade practically flew above her and landed behind her. Delivering a swift kick to her chest he knocked her back towards the wall. Raven tried to recover but before she could Slade landed a series of punches on her face forcing her into the corner. "You don't know how many sleepless nights I've spent asking myself how a teenage brat could have gotten the best of me!" He gave her another punch squarely in the face "He'll pay for what he did to me!" Slade yelled grabbing her by the throat. "And I'll start by taking you down and then I'll kill him!" he screamed.

"No!" Raven screamed suddenly unleashing a large amount of dark energy at Slade knocking him across the room.

Meanwhile on the rooftop the former district attorney Harvey Dent reprimanded Slade's androids. "Watch it you metal heads! We've only got a minuet to load this cargo onto the helicopter and get out of here before the cops arrive in force!"

"What about the boss?" one of his human associates asked.

"I've got orders from him, if he's not here by the time the cops show up take off without him."

Suddenly then large aftershocks of Ravens blast rocked the building and two androids carrying the stasis container holding the prisoner fumbled it before regaining control. They didn't drop it but it was enough to wake the person inside the container from his drug induced sleep.

Back inside the building Slade had quickly recovered from the blast and had picked up a metal bar and rushed at Raven again. Raven pried the bar out of his hand telekinetically and tried to use it to hit him but Slade merely used it as a stepping stone to launch himself at her and deliver another punch. "Like I said" he mocked as the punch landed "I'll start by killing you."

"You'll keep you filthy hands off of her!" Robin yelled throwing several boomerangs at him.

"Finally!" Slade laughed as he leaped over the boomerangs but when he tried to bring his fists down on Robins head Batgirl knocked his out of the air with an explosive disk. Slade growled but quickly leaped at Batgirl quickly started a series on punches and kicks. Batgirl tried to best she could to block but a quick punch to the head knocked her to the floor. Robin rushed at him with his bo staff and swung at his head. Slade lifted his right arm to block but Robin suddenly dropped the staff and delivered a hard uppercut to Slade's face.

"As long as I'm alive you're not going anywhere near any of my family." He growled. Slade gave another insane laugh and rushed towards Robin again delivering a large amount of punches and kicks, Robin dodged or blocked and then counterattacked and one of his punches found Slade's stomach. Slade doubled over and Robin took the opportunity to try and deliver a knock out punch but Slade caught his fist in mid air and gave Robin a solid punch to the face. Falling backwards Slade quickly started punching at every exposed area on Robin's body. Robin backed up, took one look at Ravens unconscious body and charged at Slade again. Although he was surprised by the sudden show of force after the beating he had just taken Slade quickly blocked the first set of punches then swung his leg and knocked Robin onto the floor. Grabbing a large steel beam and tried to jab in down on Robin. Rolling to one side Robin dodged the beam and kicked upwards at Slade's face. Slade stumbled back but only for a second. He quickly swung the beam throwing Robin to the ground. Breathing heavily Robin tried to get back up but Slade planted his foot on Robin's chest and laughed as he raised the beam above his head laughing in triumph. Robin looked over at Raven and closed his eyes waiting for the final blow. But instead of feeling a sharp blow of pain he felt Slade's foot leave his chest and the sound of another punch being delivered to Slade's face. He opened his eyes and saw the Dark Knight himself swiftly block a kick by Slade and deliver his own set of kicks in his direction. Slade tried to counter attack but each time he did he felt another punch from Batman land.

"It's over Deathstroke." Batman said, his eyes narrowing.

"It's never over, Batman!" He yelled pulling out a gun and aiming it. "I will have my revenge!" In less than a second Batman knocked the gun out of Slade's hand and delivered a strong knock out punch to Slade's head.

"It's not over, it's not over, it's not…"Slade muttered as he drifted into unconsciousness. Slowly Robin rose to his feet and Batgirl stirred.

"Yep, he's totally insane." Batgirl said getting up.

"Where's Raven?!" Robin suddenly asked looking wildly around the room.

"Helloooooo, inmates and Bat freaks!" an insane voice said as the face of the Clown Prince of Crime appeared on one of the Arkham television screens. "As you might have guessed I took advantage of this little party to throw one of my own! And now Batman, because I know you're watching! If you can't reach me within five minuets the entire building is going to blow up and my new party guest will go along with it." The Joker laughed as the camera turned to show a barley conscious Raven leaning up against the wall. Of course since the bomb is in the basement and the hostage is on the roof you could defuse the bomb like a good hero but think of how much fun I could have while you do that! Your choice Bat breath!" The Joker laughed as his face disappeared from the screen.

"I'll rescue the hostage you two defuse the bomb!" Batman ordered.

"No! I'm rescuing Raven!" Robin demanded as he took of running down the halls of Arkham Asylum.

"Richard!" Batman yelled after him angrily.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him!" Batgirl said running after him.

"Teenagers" Batman growled as he ran towards the basement.

* * *

"You sure they're coming mista J?" Harley asked as Joker shuffled his playing cards from inside an office right below the rooftops.

"Of course Harley and unless I miss my guess, that's them right…now" he said as Robin kicked the door open.

"Hand her over now Joker!" Robin demanded.

"Gee I don't remember inviting anyone over for a party, I'm going to need more ice!" The Joker laughed. Robin yelled as he charged at Joker. Batgirl tried to assist him but was forced to fight Harley who blocked her way.

"Let her go Joker, she's not important to you!" Robin said as he threw another punch at Joker.

"Geez, you've gotten a lot dumber since you left Bird Boy!" The Joker laughed as he dodged Robins punches. "I didn't kid nap her because she holds any significance to me, I did it because it was funny!"

"What do you want!" Robin demanded taking out one of his boomerangs and swinging it at Joker.

"A little song, a little dance, Batman's head on a lance! And maybe to defile her carcass after she's dead!" Joker laughed motioning towards Raven. Robin screamed as he swung wildly at the Joker.

"Whoops!" Joker laughed "Looks like I hit a nerve!" he said as he continued to back out of the room and towards the rooftop. "Looks like Bird Brains has a little crush! Just think about it, your on the ground helpless, I'm dancing happily and give the girl one last smile with my laughing gas then drop her from the top of the…" Robin yelled again as he dropped his boomerangs and grabbed the Joker and threw him across the rooftop, running towards him he started punching and kicking him.

"I'll never let you do that!" he growled as he held Joker over the edge of the roof.

"Go on!" The Joker laughed "Do it! Kill me! End this! Pull the plug! Stop me once and for all!"

"Robin." A weak voice said, Robin turned to see Raven standing in the doorway being supported by Batgirl. "Don't" she said. Robin looked down and pulled Joker back onto the roof and threw him onto the ground. Slowly he walked over to Raven and pulled her into his arms.

'I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear "I love you."

"I know" she said giving him a small smile and she pulled herself closer to him.

"Aww, now isn't that…" Joker started.

"Joker" Batgirl began.

"Yes bitsy?"

"Shut up" Batgirl said giving Joker a swift kick to the head knocking him out. Robin and Raven continued to embrace each other as the sirens of police helicopters and the static of the radios rang through the air. Even in the midst of it all Raven finally felt safe in Robin's arms.

**To cheesy, not suspenseful enough, characters acting to weird? What was good? What was bad? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. And if you're wondering this is not the last chapter. I plan on writing one, maybe two more. **


	6. Wrapping Up

**Last chapter…or is it? Well that really depends, don't ask me on what because then we could be here all night. Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed and here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"What happened?" Raven asked rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Robin got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over towards the bed that Raven had been sleeping in and slowly laid her head back on the pillow.

"It's okay, you took a real beating last night, and Alfred says the most important thing for you right now is rest." Robin said smiling down at her.

"Robin…your mask" Raven stuttered.

"Of yeah" Robin chucked "You've never really seen me out of my costume." Raven smiled back and brushed a hand across his face.

"Green." She said

"Come again?" Robin asked slightly confused.

"Your eyes, they're green." She smiled. Robin gave another small chuckle.

"Raven about back at Arkham, when I almost…" Robin began.

"It's all right." Raven said quickly. The two were silent for awhile just content to see each other safe.

"Get some rest, it's late. I'll be here when you wake up." Robin said suddenly as he stroked Raven's hair.

"I know" she said as she tiredly closed her eyes and smiled as she quickly fell asleep.

"Sleep well, angel." Robin said giving her a small kiss on her check as he walked quietly out of the room.

"So you're telling me that while we we're sleeping you guys not only found Batman, you took down Slade, went to Arkham Asylum and became a couple?!" Beast Boy asked in shock as Robin explained what had happened while the other titans had slept at the dinner table hours later. Robin and Raven just smiled at each other and nodded.

"You seem surprised by this." Alfred said as he set another plate of sausages on the table. "If you ask me, the two seem to go together quite nicely."

"Well, it doesn't come as a real big shock, I mean we always sensed something between the two but didn't this happen kind of fast?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't think that matters" Starfire smiled "If they are happy together."

"Well put." Alfred said as he picked up another empty plate and carrying it to the kitchen.

"Oh the tabloids back in Jump City are going to have a field day with this material." Cyborg sighed.

Many hours later Robin stood on the balcony of his old room looking over the manor grounds and Gotham City during the night time. He turned around to find Bruce standing right behind him.

"I figured I'd find you here." He said "Something you want to talk about?" Bruce asked. Robin shook his head. "Then you got something you don't want to talk about." Bruce grinned.

"Did you just make a joke?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"It helps lighten the mood." Bruce said "Now what's on your mind?"

"Well" Robin sighed "I was thinking, I was willing to go really far for Barbara. I was even willing to cross that last line. You could say that I did it because I loved her, but I didn't cross that line for Raven. Does that mean I loved Barbara more?" he asked.

"Relationships are tricky things." Bruce said "And I don't have all the answers, but I think that since you took on the role of a team leader, you've matured and grown quite a bit. The question isn't, would I kill for her, because the answer should never be yes. I think the real question is do I love her so much that **I **would be willing to die for her. Do you think you would?" Robin looked up smiled and gave a light nod. Bruce gave him a small punch to the arm and a real smile.

"I don't think I've told you before but, I'm proud of you Dick."

"Thanks sir, I'm thankful that you finally have faith that I can do things on my own."

"I've always had faith in you Robin, ever since you went on your first mission with me you showed maturity and strength that I wished I could have had at your age."

"Well…I learned from the best, thanks Bruce." He said extending his hand. Taking it, Bruce gave it a firm shake and a friendly nod.

"Now I think you're wanted downstairs." He said as he walked out of the room.

Robin found Raven sitting in the garden of Wayne Manor. "I never took you to be a flower enthusiast." Robin grinned.

"I'm not." She answered in a monotone "But this particular one caught my eye." She said her voice softening up.

"Oh, yeah, Alfred's an expert gardener, that's his own variety; he calls it "pennyworth blue"."

"Well, I didn't really ask but thanks." She said looking back at him with a small smirk.

"You can't use that smirk." Robin said with mock hurt "That's mine!"

"Sure it is Boy Wonder, everyone in this place seems to have that smirk."

"We need something to lighten the mood, besides if you can look past the crime and filth of Gotham City it's quite romantic" he said he moved his face towards Raven's.

"Okay, now you're just getting cheesy." She said with a small grin as she pressed her lips up against Robins. Robin smiled as he kissed her back.

"Okay Romeo and Juliet!" A voice suddenly said from a gargoyle above them. The two looked up to see Batgirl smiling down at them. "If you two can pull your lips away from each other for two seconds to turn your attention to the sky." Robin turned his head to see the Bat Light flashing in the sky.

"No rest for the weary" Robin said glancing down at Raven. "Up for it?"

"Why not" Raven said with a small grin. Robin grinned back and the two rushed inside Wayne Manor. As they headed into the bat cave Robin gave Raved a quick kiss as he hopped onto his R cycle. He glanced over at The Batman who gave him a friendly nod as he jumped into the Batmobile then looked back at Raven who gave him a genuine smile as the group rode out of the Cave and into the night.

**Okay, so the ending was really cheesy but it's is my first fic. Well that's supposed to be The End. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed any chapter of the story, you guys are great! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
